


Tongue Tied

by tortueux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jean is a singer, M/M, and a big dorky Marco, there is pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortueux/pseuds/tortueux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is 18, lonely, and tired. But that all changes when he meets a certain guy on the first night he actually tries to be social. Go figure. He's not sure if he has the best or worst luck ever.</p><p>Also, pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's name is from the song Coming To Terms by Carolina Liar.

Tonight I was going to go somewhere.

Yes, I, Marco Bodt, was going to go out tonight. I never go out, if you’re wondering why I’m making this a big deal. I usually spend my Friday nights at home, probably reading or studying. But tonight, I won’t be. No, I refuse. I am 18 and I can say I have never even tried to have fun at the end of a week. Well, I don’t have anyone to do anything with anyway. I don’t have many friends. To be honest, I don’t have any, really. There’s this one kid in Language Arts, Armin. I sit with him at lunch too. He’s nice. I guess he is my friend, but one of those friends that you only ever see in school.

I just wanted to do something for once. Something I might enjoy. I heard through eavesdropping in Science that a new restaurant was opening on Main Street. Thing is, nothing new ever opens on Main Street. It’s been the same street with the same, old shops and stores since I can remember. So this was quite a surprise.

I thought, maybe, I could go? Maybe? But what if Armin isn’t there? I will have no one to talk to.

_You never have anyone to talk to._

But… But…

God damn it, why was this so hard? Since when did I care?

I debated with myself over it while slipping on my shoes. Then slipping them off again. And slipping them back on again.

Shit.

I whacked myself on the side of the head.

_C’mon, Marco, suck it up and do something! You might make some fucking friends!_

I nervously bit my lip, clenching and unclenching my fists.

My mom wouldn’t be home until 10.

_I can do this._

_I can totally do this._

Before I could convince myself out of it again, I pulled my jacket on and left.

***

My town is small. Main Street is basically just one street filled with all the entertainment in the whole town. Shops, restaurants, ect. It's only a 15 minute walk from my house. Right when I turned the corner, I noticed red, glowing neon lights. They hadn't been there before. As I got closer, I looked up and read out loud,

“Sasha’s”

I peered through the large glass window in front. It was very crowded. Like, at least half my grade crowded. I could hear all their talking from out here. I didn't recognize anyone. Well, there was the occasional person from one of my classes, but I couldn't just sit with them.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

No, this _was_ a bad idea.

There weren't even any seats open...

Wait, I see one.

A booth. By the stage. Screw everything, I want that booth. I _will_ have it.

I opened the door and it made a little bell ring. I squeezed through the people milling around, just eating standing up. On my way to the back, I looked around. Everyone was sitting in groups. Laughing. Having fun.

_No, don’t think like that now. Stop that._

I made my way to the back and slid into the booth, sighing. The belling rung again, and I looked.

It was Armin.

Thank the Lord.

I sat up a little straighter and raised my hand in his direction. He looked just as lost as I felt when I walked in too, until he saw me. He smiled, and I smiled. I watched, in all my happiness, as he slipped right past the people to the booth. He slid in in front of me and rested his chin in his palm.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be here,” he said, smiling up at me still.

“I was about to order a pizza all for myself.”

Armin let out a small laugh, shifting in his seat.

“My friend, Eren, he said he would meet me here. Is it okay if we join you?”

_No, I wouldn’t like that very much._

“Of course.”

The bell rang again and a boy with dark brown hair walked in. Armin moved over in his seat and waved to the boy. The boy noticed, and shoved his way to the booth.

“Hey Armin!”

He looked over at me.

“This is Marco, he’s a friend from school.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Eren flashed a smile and sat next to Armin.

“So, what are we going to order?”

Armin looked back at me. “Why not that pizza you said you wanted?”

I just nodded my head.

Eren stood up and waved his hands in the direction of one of the waitresses. As Eren was ordering, I watched as a guy, around my age, with a guitar case slung on his back walk on the stage. He had the weirdest hair I had ever seen. It was light brown on the top with a darker undercut.

It looked… good.

Really good.

Wow, he looked really good.

I shook my head, trying to change my suddenly creepy thoughts, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I watched as he sat down on the stool that was in front of the microphone, and took his guitar out of the case. Settling it in his lap, he tapped the microphone.

“Hey, my name is Jean Kirschtein. I’ll be playing here at Sasha’s every Friday. Thanks.”

Then he smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

He began playing a tune on his guitar, tapped his foot on the leg of the stool to the beat. And when he started singing… Oh god when he started to sing.

He had the voice of a fucking angel. I couldn’t help but stare at him. Watching every flick of his wrist as he strummed the strings, every movement of his lips as the lyrics spilled smoothly from them.

I didn’t notice our food being brought to the table.

I didn’t hear when Armin was talking to me.

All I could see, all I could hear… was him.

When he was finished, only then I notice the food. And Armin.

“Wow, he’s pretty good,” Eren mumbled while eating a slice of pizza. “And this pizza is pretty good too. Damn.”

Armin nodded as he ate.

“Hey man, eat your pizza, or it’ll be all gone.” Eren handed me a piece of pizza and I took it, mindlessly nibbling on it while watching this Jean Kirschtein.

He had really nice eyes.

And a really nice face.

And a really nice everything.

I continued staring at him, completely immersed in everything he did. I had no idea how someone could be so… so…

I don’t even think there is a word to describe him.

As he finished up the song, most of the people in the restaurant applauded. I quietly clapped with my sleeves covering my hands, not wanting to bring attention to myself. A woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail walked up on the stage, carrying a plate of two pieces of pizza. She stood in front of the Jean guy, talking to him. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she must have said something funny, because Jean laughed. She handed him the plate of pizza, and patted him on the back.

“Thanks, Sasha!” he called back at her.

So she must be the one who owns this place.

As he started eating the pizza, I was still watching him from behind my seat.

_I should really stop…_

_Right now…_

_He might notice…_

And then he looked me.

He looked me!

Wait…

I quickly turned back around in my seat, hitting my arm on the table. My hole faced burned as I held my now bruising arm. I furiously ate my pizza, trying to focus on something other than the fact that he just looked at me.

Armin wiped his hand on a napkin and looked at me suspiciously. “You’re acting weird.”

Eren snorted, putting his pizza down. “You got a crush on Mr. Singer over there, don’t you?”

He nudged Armin in the side. “See, he’s blushing.”

I covered my face with my hands, sliding down in my seat, feeling like this would be the perfect moment to spectacularly disappear.

“Please stop,” I muttered, my face still red.

Eren laughed aloud. “It’s okay, man. I’m just teasing.”

Right then, the Jean guy started playing again, but I didn’t dare turn around. Instead, I just continued eating my second piece of pizza, awkwardly watching Eren and Armin having a conversation between themselves.

This is not the night I thought it would turn out to be.

_It can be something better._

No, I can’t talk to him.

No, no, _no_.

I turned on my phone’s lock screen and checked the time. 9:48.

“Um, I think I should start making my way home now.” I slipped out of the booth.

Armin looked up at me. “Okay, Marco. See you at school.”

He smiled, and elbowed Eren in the ribs. “Oh, yeah, ah, nice meeting you Marco! Let’s do this again!”

I smiled politely. “Yeah.”

When I turned, I bumped right into someone’s back.

“Oh, sorry…”

The person turned around.

“It’s okay.”

I could feel my mouth go dry.

“Uh, I… I r-really…”

Jean looked questioningly up at me. He was about an inch shorter than me.

“IreallyenjoyedyoursingingandIthinkyouarereallygood.” I said the whole sentence in one breath.

_Oh god oh god oh god…_

Jean blinked, and then laughed aloud. “Thanks. I’m glad you liked it.”

I made a kind of half smile, looking down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “I, um, I have to go now…”

“Oh, okay. Will you be here next Friday?”

I nodded, and quickly turned to leave.

“Wait!” He grabbed my shoulder, and I flinched under his touch.

“W-what?”

His hand fell back to his side. “What’s your name?”

My gaze moved up to his eyes, and I tried to suppress a stutter.

“Marco.”

He smiled again, and said, “Jean.”

I opened my mouth to say something.

But instead I turned and ran right out the door.

That was probably the worst thing to do, but my heart was just beating too fast to think of anything else.

I ran, trying to shake off that strange, heart wrenching feeling.

I ran all the way down the street. I ran all the way through my neighborhood. I ran all the way to my backdoor. I ran all the way up to my room.

Only then did I stop, and fall right onto my bed, panting.

_He probably hates me._

_He probably thinks I’m weird and… and…_

I groaned, turning over in my bed, shoving my face in my pillow.

I heard the back door open, and footsteps in the kitchen. I didn’t even move as they went up the stairs and up to the entrance of my room.

I saw my mom’s head poke through my half closed door. “I’m home.”

She looked at me, still in my clothes from school, curled in a ball. “Do you feel sick? You don’t look so good.”

“No, it’s okay, Mom. I just need sleep.”

“Alright then. Goodnight, sweetie.” She gently closed the door, and I rolled over again.

I actually did feel sick. I felt like I would throw up any second.

I groaned again, and stood up. I changed out of my clothes and into just a t-shirt and boxers.

Lying flat in my bed, I looked up aimlessly at my ceiling.

_Would I be going next Friday?_

At the time, no. No way. Not even if someone gave me a billion dollars, I wouldn’t.

But somewhere in me, I knew I would end up going back anyway.


	2. Something Good Can Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco busting out his mad social skills and making some friends.
> 
> Also, a spoon flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's name is from the song Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club.

Every day leading up to Friday was a blur.

Let me tell you, I tried to not think about him, I really did. But I failed miserably. I did everything in my power to distract myself, but it was no use. Every time I closed my eyes I could see him… and his stupid hair and stupid face.

Damn it, I didn’t even know him!

Armin had to keep wake me up in class because I kept falling asleep. I hardly got any sleep any night that week. I replayed last Friday over and over in my head, each time finding more dumb things I did.

_Ugh._

How can some people go out _every night?_ That’s just too much.

I both couldn’t wait and dreaded Friday. Even so, I was determined to go to Sasha’s again, no matter what I thought. I told Jean I would be there, and even though he probably forgot about me, it was against my nature to break a promise.

By the time Friday rolled around, somehow my confidence stayed intact. I just reminded myself that there was no way I could embarrass myself any more than last time.

Hopefully.

 ***

At around 9:00, I made sure to leave a note on the kitchen counter. My mom told me she might be home earlier, and I knew I couldn’t call her during her works hours.

This time when I left, there was a whole lot less hesitation, but I still felt so nervous. It’s almost funny how ironic that I, the most unsocial person probably in this whole town, is actually attempting to have a life. Pff.

When I got to Sasha’s, it looked exactly the same as last week. I don’t know why I expected it to look different… I was the one who changed.

I looked through the window. There was significantly less people, (still, almost all the seats were taken again) and one significant person missing.

Jean.

I sighed, but entered the restaurant anyway. One of the stools near the window was open, so I sat down, folding my arms over the table and resting my head on them. I had no idea how long I had to wait for him to show up. I should have thought of this before I left…

“Yo.”

This voice pulled me out my thoughts. I turned, and short guy with a buzz cut holding a small clip board stood before me.

“If you’re gonna mope here, you gotta order something.”

“I’m not moping…” I muttered, and then straightened my back, emphasizing my point. “I guess I’ll have a small cheese pizza.”

“Drink?”

“Just water, please.”

“Alright.”

I watched as he went around the counter. He gave someone in the kitchen the slip of paper with my order. Then he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the soda fountain. He slid over the glass, and I caught it, bringing it to my lips and taking a big gulp.

“So,” the guy leaned over the counter, “You’re waiting for Jean, aren’t you?”

_What?!_

I almost spit out my water, stuttering out a, “N-no!”

The guy laughed.

“Jean’s a buddy of mine. He usually gets here around 9:25… which doesn’t matter because you _aren’t_ here to see him.”

I frowned and grumbled, “I just really liked his performance.”

“Mhm,” the guy nodded his head, “He really is something, isn’t he?”

The guy shifted a bit. I took a sip of my water.

“My name is Connie, by the way.”

I swallowed, and replied, “Marco.”

Connie squinted at me, and I shrunk back a bit.

“How old are you, Marco? 20?”

I wrung my hands under the table.

“I’m actually 18.”

“Oh, jeez! So you go to that high school around here?”

I nodded my head.

“I’m actually 19, believe it or not.”

I raised my eyebrows.

Honestly, this guy looked like a sophomore, at the most.

“Really?”

“Hey, don’t look so surprised.”

I laughed along with him that time.

“Jean is 19 too. He basically just goes around every town in this area playing music for restaurants, and sometimes festivals. That kind of thing.”

So Jean was older than me, too…

“You guys aren’t in college?”

Connie snorted.

“I tried getting Jean to apply with me. I go to that community college just outside of town. But Jean, no way. He’s always telling me, ‘Connie, one of these fucking days I’m going to get the hell out of here and make something of myself!’”

He gave a dry laugh.

“He’s stubborn, but he works his ass off just-”

“It’s not nice to talk about someone behind their back.”

I turned around.

“This kid just needed some company while waiting for you.”

I blushed, scared to say a word or else it would end up coming out as ton gibberish.

Jean sat down in the stool next to me, resting his elbows on the counter.

“Sorry for Connie’s yapping. You probably know my whole life story by now, don’t you?”

Connie made a ‘hmph’ sound, giving a fake pout.

“Hey, I-”

“Small cheese pizza!” a voice shouted from the kitchen.

As Connie went to get the pizza, Jean turned to face me.

“I’m glad you decided to come back, Marco.”

I started wringing my hands again, until they started to hurt.

“This pizza is just so g-good.”

Jean laughed, and I felt like melting.

“Why did you run out so fast last time?”

Remembering what I determined was the absolute _dumbest_ thing I have ever done, all I could do was say the first thing I could think of.

“I dunno.”

Then I rushed out a, “I had to get home soon.”

He nodded, then frowned.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 18, I’m in senior year of high school.”

“Woah, seriously? You look older!”

I laughed lightly.

“Connie thought I was older too…”

“Well, you look older.”

I scratched the back of my head.

“Okay?”

Jean made a little laugh again. I could tell this was getting awkward.

_No, not now._

_C’mon, think of something, Marco!_

“How long have you been performing?”

Jean put his hand on his chin. “It’s been about 4 years now. I started playing at random places here and there at 15, but that was for fun. Now I get as many gigs as I can. It’s hard, it doesn’t pay much, but it’s what I enjoy, so that’s enough for me.”

I smiled at him, unable to resist it.

“Jean.”

He caught my gaze.

I held my breath for a second, then said,

“That’s really cool.”

Jean broke into a smile.

“I guess it is.”

Connie came back, carrying the plate of pizza and setting it down on the counter. I passed him a $20, and he took it and rang it up on the cash register.

“Yeah, sorry, that took longer than expected. There were some, uh, problems.”

Jean shrugged.

“Connie, there are problems everywhere you go.”

Connie frowned and was about to say something…

When a spoon flew out the kitchen and hit Connie right in the back of the head.

“Ow, what the hell?!” he whined, rubbing the back of his head. He bent over to pick up the spoon from the floor, and placed it on the counter.

“That’s what you get for trying to steal some cheese!” someone yelled from the kitchen.

“Well shit, Sasha. It’s just a little cheese.”

The same woman from last Friday, the one with the ponytail, came out through the kitchen door.

“It’s not just a little cheese, it’s _my_ cheese, and that makes one hell of a difference.”

She folded her arms, pretending to be angry, though she looked like she would burst out laughing any second.

“Who’s this?” she asked, noticing me.

“Oh, this is Marco,” Connie answered quickly.

I gave a small wave.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Sasha,” she said, thrusting out her hand.

I shook it and smiled. She seemed nice.

She gave me a wide grin.

“Obviously, I own this place. What do you think?”

I nodded towards my plate.

“The food is really good. I really love it.”

She laughed, her ponytail swishing behind her.

“I’m glad.”

She turned to Jean, and pointed at him.

“You, mister, have to get your ass up on that stage now.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, picking up his guitar case.

“Hey, you should go up there. I see a seat open.”

I looked over at Connie, with his eyebrows wiggling.

“You know you want tooooooo…” he droned out the last word, poking me in the shoulder repeatedly.

“Okay, I get it…” I murmured, laughing under my breath.

I picked up my pizza and maneuvered my way around the tables until I got to the table right in front of the stage.

I sat down, kind of looking up at Jean below my eyelashes. He began pulling his guitar out of the case.

“So you decided you join me!”

I smiled a little, while eating my pizza.

This Friday was going a whole lot better than the last one.

_This is great._

_I’m making friends!_

_I’m actually making friends!_

I smiled even more, happily taking another bite of the pizza.

“Haha, what are you so happy about?”

Jean grinned down at me, and I grew red.

“N-nothing.”

He plucked a string on the guitar and pulled the microphone a bit closer.

“Well, I’m gonna start now, or Sasha will beat my ass.”

He tapped the microphone like last time, and spoke clearly into it.

“I’m Jean Kirschtein, I’m playing here every Friday. Thanks.”

After his short intro, he began playing right away.

This time it was a faster tune, somewhat happier.

And he started singing.

The same as last week, his voice was low and smooth and _perfect_. It rang throughout the restaurant, and I savored every second of it.

While he sang, he didn’t really look at anything. His eyes seemed to be gazing over the whole room. Once in a while he looked down at his guitar, watching himself play the fast cords. I could stare and stare at him, and he wouldn’t notice.

I wonder what it’s like to love doing something that much.

He lives what he loves.

_He’s amazing._

When he finished, I hurriedly looked down at my plate. I definitely _wasn’t_ staring at him like a weirdo for a whole 3 minutes.

The customers all around the room clapped, and I clapped with them.

Jean deserved all the claps.

Every damn clap on the face of the Earth.

Jean set the guitar down in his lap, and spun on the stool towards me.

“What did you think?”

_What did I think?_

“You were incredible!” I said a little too loudly, then covered my mouth. It’s no use even trying to not be embarrassing when you’re me.

Jean laughed his sweet, sweet laugh. He raked a hand through his hair.

“Thanks. I try.”

He gave me this really gentle look, I’m not sure how to describe it.

A little happy? A little sad?

It was stunning all the same.

I felt as if I was going to shrivel up.

“Hey,” Jean called out to me, and I raised my head.

“Do you think you should be going home around now?”

_Oh my god._

 I pulled my phone out of my pocket fast, and checked the time.

10:19.

I practically flew out of my seat.

_Did time seriously fly that fast?!_

Before I accidently redid the exact same thing that happened last Friday, with me running out and all, I tried to calmly push my chair in and and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

“Yeah, I have to go.”

Jean lifted his hand and said,

“See ya next Friday.”

I smiled, and I could feel a blush creeping up my neck.

I walked quickly to the door, but once it closed behind me, I began sprinting down the middle of the street, and all the way to my house.

I ran around the back and unlocked the door.

The TV was on, but the sound was off. I looked across the kitchen at the microwave.

10:38.

I walked around to the TV, reaching for the remote to turn it off. My mom was asleep on the couch, still in her clothes from work.

I silently laughed, and shut the TV off. My mom could fall asleep anywhere.

I quietly walked up the stairs to my room. I changed and crawled into my bed, completely exhausted by today.

But it was a good kind of exhausted. The kind where you just kind of smile tiredly, and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I got ahead of myself and finished it really quickly. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring break and Marco is going to spend it alone... maybe.
> 
> Also, breadsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's name is from the song Unconditional by The Bravery.

I was never one to expect much, if at all. Higher expectation just led to a higher chance of disappointment. And no one wants that. That’s why I didn’t expect Jean to invite me to hang out next week, spring break. He’s probably already got plans… He seems like a popular person. Me, on the other hand… I mean, he’s only known me for about two months, and in them I’ve only seen him eight times, every Friday. Fridays would basically go the same every week: Connie getting into shit, Sasha scolding him while laughing her ass off, and Jean smiling and singing and being attractive...

Being a Jean.

It was fun. I’ve probably had more fun in these two months than in my entire life. This was also the first time I’ve ever had anything to look forward to. It was good enough for me… I think.

I wanted to ask them if we could go out a doing something during the weekend or something, but I just got really nervous every time I was about to suggest it. I know it’s stupid. I’m stupid. I’m my own worst enemy.

If I was someone else, I would casually ask them if they were free next week. But being myself, I would probably end up spending spring break in my room.

 ***

On the last Friday before break, it seemed like everyone was watching the clock except me. Even Armin was excited. He and his family were going on a trip to Disney World, which he says he has dreamed of going to all his life. I could overhear other people’s plans as well. New York, California, even France.

 _France_.

Where the hell did these people get the money to do all these things?

By the time I got home, I was internally a fit of anger and jealously. I know I shouldn’t be, but I couldn’t help it. I just felt so… left out.

An hour passed. I filled it with lying on the couch and aimlessly watching the TV. I didn’t even know what was on. But I better get used to it… this is how I would be spending the next week. I could _smell_ how incredibly boring it would be.

I checked the clock on the wall.

5:32.

_I could leave right now._

_But should I even?_

I shook my head. I had nothing to lose.

 ***

The first thing that happened when I got to Sasha’s was Connie practically _leaping_ over the counter.

“SPRING BREAK!”

I jumped back, startled by this outburst. He noticed me and laughed while untying his apron from around his waist.

“Sasha let us out early because over half of the staff is on vacation right now.”

I looked around the room, and it was completely empty. It was weird being here and it not being loud. I got so used to it, now seeing it like this is just... uncomfortable.

“So then…”

Connie walked over to the door and flipped the “open” sign around.

“This place is _closed_.”

I stared blankly at him.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“But don’t worry.” He smirked up at me. “Jean is here.”

My eyes went wide. Maybe my luck wasn’t as bad as I thought.

“Hey, Marco!”

I turn around and Sasha came around out through the kitchen, holding something in her hands. She placed the bag in my hands. It was warm.

“It’s on me,” she smiled.

I open it up. It was filled with half a dozen breadsticks.

“Thank you,” I smiled back.

I reached into the bag to take one. I took a bite.

“These are really good!” I exclaimed, and took another bite.

“I want some breadstiiiiicks,” Connie whined. He gave Sasha puppy dog eyes, but she just scoffed.

“Go make them yourself, you dork.”

“I want some breadsticks, too!” someone called from the kitchen. Jean came out the door with a handful of shredded cheese.

Sasha groaned.

“What the hell is it with you guys and cheese?”

Jean shoved the rest of it in his mouth and swallowed.

“Everyone likes cheese,” Jean and Connie both answered at the same time.

She swerved on her heels and pointed at me.

“Marco.”

“Y-yeah?”

She gave me a this-means-business face.

“Don’t you dare give either of these thieves any breadsticks.”

Connie moaned, “Nooo! I didn’t do anything to deserve this!”

Jean rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re going down with me.”

“NOOOO!!”

Sasha plants her hands on her hips and full-out cackles.

While I was distracted by the very animated “argument” Sasha and Connie were having, Jean slipped slyly past them and in front of me. I looked down at him questioningly.

He moved up really close to my face…

Really close.

I could feel his slow breaths under my neck. 

I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest.

_Really close._

He smiled.

Then he dipped his head and snatched the bag of breadsticks right out of my hands.

I let out a deep breath. I hadn't even realized I had been holding it.

Jean went running away to the other side of the restaurant, laughing behind him. Sasha saw Jean leaning against the booth, eating the breadsticks and looking pretty damn proud of himself.

“Thanks, Marco.” He called and stretched out his legs in front of him.

“Okay,” I murmured. I was still red from the lack of personal space just moments ago, I could feel it. I couldn't care less about the breadsticks, though they were really good. And Jean looked really happy eating them.

Sasha threw her hands in the air. “I give up.”

Connie bounced right up. “Does that mean food?”

“No,” Connie’s face fell, as he and Jean were taken by the wrist and pushed right out the door, “That means I’m locking this place up.”

I walked behind Sasha and out the door. She took out a chain of about a dozen keys and flipped through each until she found the right one. Locking the door, she turned back around towards the rest of us.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m going to sleep all spring break.”

Connie snorted. “I’m gonna par-tay.”

Jean patted Connie on the head. “No, you’ll probably end up sleeping too.”

Connie swatted Jean’s hand away.

“Whatever, I bet you don’t even have anything planned.”

Jean shrugged his shoulders.

“I actually don’t.”

_Wait, really? Does that mean I actually... have a chance?_

All three of them turned to me.

“How about you, Marco?” Jean asked.

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

_I could ask right now._

“I don’t have anything planned either.”

_Right now._

“Really?”

_Right now._

“Yeah.”

_Right now._

“Hey, I know. Why don’t you hang with us?”

I looked up at him. I could literally feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I quickly pushed them back. I can’t look like an idiot right now of all times.

“Alright.” I tried to say it as smoothly as possible, but “Marco” and “smooth” don’t mix.

Jean grinned. He looked generally happy.

I felt _ecstatic_. I felt like I could shoot right into the sky and burst into billions of fireworks and…

“Sorry, but I’m seriously going to hibernate all spring break. I’m pooped from all this work.” Sasha yawned, emphasizing her point.

Connie walked over to Sasha’s side, arms folded.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna par-tay.”

“Okay, Connie.”

Sasha laughed and gently pushed him around the side of the building. Jean followed, and I followed after him, not really sure where we were going.

We turned another corner, and we were behind the building.

Sasha stopped in front of a door. She fished out her keys again and unlocked it.

“Well, this is my stop.”

She opened the door and behind it was a staircase leading up.

“You live here?” I asked. I always thought the second floor was just for show.

She nodded.

“Yup. I can never escape the smell of pizza.”

I looked the building up and down in amazement.

“That’s really cool.”

Sasha beamed.

Connie ducked under Sasha’s arm and sprinted up the stairs.

“HEY, COME BACK HERE!!” Sasha ran up the stairs after him.

Jean quietly closed the door and started walking back around the building.

I stayed in place, look from the door, to Jean, and back.

“Wait, what about…”

Jean swatted his hand in the air.

“Connie stays over at Sasha’s all the time.”

“Oh.”

I walked a bit quicker to catch up to Jean.

“So, what do you want to do on your first day on break?”

I looked over at him and was met with him looking back at me, a wide grin on his face.

I refocused my eyes to the ground, watching the pavement beneath my feet.

“I’m not sure.”

Jean scratched his chin.

“Hmmm…”

I never noticed how dirty the pavement was.

I never noticed how dirty Jean's pair of Converse were either...

I’m alone with Jean Kirschtein.

_I’m alone with Jean Kirschtein._

“Holy shit.”

Jean glanced over at me.

“What?”

I covered my mouth. God, I just said that out loud.

“N-nothing. Just… we have a lot of time.”

“But nothing to spend that time doing…”

He rested his hands on either side of his temple.

“How about we take a trip?”

My head shot up.

“A trip?”

“Yeah, like a road trip, I guess.”

“But…”

“If you don’t want to…”

I shook my head. That wasn’t it at all.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that… I'm just not sure if my mom would say yes.”

Jean's eyes lit up.

He was really serious about this.

I couldn't believe it. Jean wanted to take a road trip with me. With _me._ There were so many possibilities.

"I haven't done anything like this before."

I looked back at him.

Jean's eyes were back on the ground.

"To be honest, they are the only friends I have."

"You have me," I blurt out, immediately regretting it. It was probably the wrong thing to say at a time like this. Of course it was...

Jean shifted his eyes back up to me. He smiled a small smile. It was like that smile from before, the one that looked a bit sad...

"I guess I do."

That smiled disappeared as fast as it came.

He straightened his back.

"There is no time to talk!"

He grabbed my arm and started walking down the sidewalk, dragging me behind him.

"Hey, wait, I don't know what-"

"You're gonna ask your mom, right?"

"R-right now?"

I gave him a baffled look. This was going too fast. I couldn't even understand anymore... it felt more like a dream than reality.

Maybe it was.

"Why not?"

_Why not?_

Yeah, why not? Why the hell not?

_What's stopping me?_

I gave a wide smile.

"You're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry it took so long for an update! I've been really busy lately, and I hadn't had much inspiration to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of a filler, so sorry if it's too short. But please look forward to the next one! I've got a lot planned!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
